The Task of Amontillado
Overview In this episode, Dr. Amontillado continues his father's work of extracting energy from chromosomes and finding a way out of The Ricefields. Amontillado tries to prove to the police that the CIN are trying to take total control of the multiverse and they journey to a Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy complex. Dr. Amontillado finds a Vial of Memes and later stumbles upon Trash who assists him onto extracting the memes. There are sadly too many guards before the Vial extraction is complete and Amontillado injects the Vial into himself in order to prevent the CIN to take it back. Amontillado instantly dies. Plot In Dr. Amontillado's private lab at an unknown location in The Ricefields, he continues the research of extracting potential energy from chromosomes and avenging his father's lifelong research to escape The Ricefields. While in his silence, he is disturbed by a knock at the door, found out to be Detective Rooker. He shares disappointing news that Amontillado's work has gone public and he should join the Witness Protection Program. Amontillado declines however, because he is determined to finish his father's work. Rooker disagrees with his choice because no one has ever made such bold moves against the CIN and gotten away with it. Dr. Amontillado believes that The Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy is hiding something from the people, hence why they killed their own people and killed Amontillado’s father. Rooker suggests that the Dr. should lay low for now but Amontillado cannot get this thought of the CIN off of his mind, especially after all of his discoveries. Detective Rooker claims that Dr. Amontillado is digging a hole, just like his father did. Because of the severity in authorities, the RFPD cannot directly assist him in any way other than the Witness Protection Program. Amontillado insists to show Rooker that the Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy really is hiding something. Rooker tries to decline the invitation asking why he would turn against the law he’s supposed to enforce. Amontillado states that The Ricefields have been a lawless wasteland since it’s discovery. Amontillado also points out that the police department is just one link to giving full control to The Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy. After finally convincing rooker to prove himself, Amontillado is given 24 hours to make his point or else he will be taken in. In the next scene, Dr. Amontillado and Rooker have a drink and discuss their plans. Amontillado claiming to have exact coordinates to a possible meeting ground for The Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy. Suddenly, a grenade is thrown in the room and they begin firing their weapon at a guard. Rooker is then hit and dies causing Dr. Amontillado to have to shoot the armed guard as well as shooting a gun (and killing someone) for the first time. Amontillado resumes his adventure, alone, to a CIN complex, strolling into with a golf cart. He sneaks into the building, searching for documents and a random person walks by. The scene cuts to the Dr. sitting at a desk and looking over the handwritting in a book that appears to be his father’s stolen work. Dr. Amontillado now realizes the power that the CIN can accomplish especially with the Vial of Memes, only one of great knowledge, however, can read it. He tries stealing the vial but is disrupted by a guard. He quickly hides the vial in his “Underside” before getting knocked out and taken to Director Jigsaw. The Dr. wakes up, being confronted by Jigsaw. Jigsaw claims he does not like when other people go through his stuff. Dr. Amontillado talks back saying how some of those documents are those of his father’s and were stolen. Jigsaw says that Amontillado’s father was a scheming bugger and was relieved once he killed him. Director Jigsaw asks what AMontillado will try to do with harnessing the chromosomal energy. Amontillado’s plans are to keep it as far away from CIN as possible because the Navy only wants it for their own weapon to attack anything that opposes them. Jigsaw asks where the missing vial is from their archives. Amontillado innuendos that Jigsaw wouldn’t want to know as the video cuts to a short montage featuring a love song that begins to play. Jigsaw is disgusted and vial will be removed from Amontillado’s rectum with overwhelming force that night, and he will be executed by morning. Amontillado is taken away and, once out of the room, the Dr. shoves the guard on the ground and shoots him with his own gun. He runs out of the complex, killing more people on his way. He gets away on his golf cart. Amontillado was very close to getting killed until another person on a golf cart, Trash, shoots the guard. Amontillado thanks Trash and recognizes him from his Anti-CIN movements. Trash sits by the pond and talks to the Doctor about why he’ s there and how The Imperial Navy is growing its control more and more through the realms. Amontillado then pulls the Vial out of his rectum to show Trash his important find. Trash explains that he can import the memes to his computer and read them. Amontillado is dropped off at a secret lab and begins extracting the chromosomes while Trash hold off the guards. Things begin to intensify as a guard discovers Amontillado and Jigsaw tackles Trash to take him for bounty. Trash shoots jigsaw and throws him in the pond. He reports back to Amontillado who thought he was dead. The Doctor says he cannot make it because there are guards crowded at the door and the memes are stuck at 69%. His idea is to inject himself with the memes, killing him. Amontillado says goodbye and injects the memes, as a guard walks in finding his body on the floor. Trash goes back to his old base and packs up to forever leave his home. He rides off into the distance on an ATV and the video cuts to credits. Cast Ashton as Dr. Amontillado Xander as Detective Rooker Xander as Trash Sam as Director Jigsaw Lucas as the CIN Guards Sam as the Random Guy Release 'The Task of Amontillado' was uploaded to YouTube on June 29, 2017, and as of October 2017, it has reached over 115 views.